Lair 2
Lair 2 is a sequal of Lair developed by Factor. It about Action, Adventure, Romance Story It takes place in 14 years after defeating the diviner and the War is over as both Asylian and Mokai became friends. ﻿ Characters After the events from the first game, Both Asylian and Mokai rebuild the city together since the war. Soon the palace has been rebuilt to a new image. Main Characters *Jason (voiced by Josh Keaton): Son of Rohn and the main Protagonist of the game. who like to be a Burner one day and he is 16 years old. While always up for a fun time, experience has taught him to take things seriously when the situation demands it. He's a Couragous and understanding individual. His weapon is a sword. *Alokh (voiced by Jeff McNeal): Jason's Dragon Companion and also nown as the legendary Golden Dragon. When Jason first met him, he was impressed enough by his courage and bravery to agree to help him on his Journey to save his family from the the Goblin Empire *Ava (): An amazon warrior princess and daughter of Nyra also became in love with Jason *Kytara (): Ava *Delon-Kai (voiced by Dante Basco): Jason's Best friend *Daolong (): Delon-Kai's Dragon parner. He's a snow dragon *Tora (): *Gor (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): Tora's big Companion Bull Drgon *Leo and Luna (voiced by Cassandra Morris and Cathy Weseluck): Two street urchines who have no parents *Devon: Leo And Luna's Wind dragon * Supporting Characters *Rohn (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes): The protagonist from the 1st game, Rohn has a strong sense of justice. At first he shares the hatred for the Mokai the Asylians share but his feelings begin to change when he sees that the situation the Mokai are in, even to the point where he joins them when he is branded an enemy of Asylia. Rohn at first flew a Plains Dragon, normal among the Sky Guard Burners, which is killed by Loden. He later rides General Atta-Kai's Blood Dragon, whom Rohn had freed when he saw Loden torturing it. In Lair II, He became king of Asylia as his new Queen,Julieana, gave birth to their son, ﻿ *Juiliana (voiced by Nicole Oliver): Rohn's Wife and Queen of Asylia *Jevon: Rohn's best friend and new captain of the sky guard *General Maric-Kai (): A Mokai general of the Mokai Army. He has lost an eye during the war years ago *Kamus () *The Guardians (voiced by Grey DeLisle, Phil LaMarr, Jim Ward, Dee Bradley Baker and Troy Baker): The true ruling powers of Asylia, the Guardians wish to find a more peaceful approach to the war with the Mokai. Now there are new Guardian promoted by the King and Queen. Most of them are Mokai. *Ren-Kai (voiced by Jane Singer): An elder of the Mokai People an became Rohn's mage *Shaza (): *Gao-Kai (): *Marco ():﻿ Villains Orcs Sky Pirates Dragon Species *Golden Dragon (voiced by Jeff McNeal):A legendary Dragon thought to be a myth but choese Jason as his new rider when his Plains dragon was killed by sn. His name is Arokh. *Plains Dragons (various voices): *Wind Dragons (various voices): *Bull Dragons : the Asylian's heavy dragon class to their burners *Snow Dragons *Earth Dragons *Flame Dragons *Ice Dragons *Blood Dragons *Dark Dragons *Armodillo Dragons *Swamp Dragons *Crow Dragons *Wyverns *Archfiend (voiced by Sherman Howard): an evil mythical dragon and one the main antagonist of the game. His name is Abbadon and he was Alokh's old friend * Wasp Dragons: * White feather Dragons: These are amazon dragon tamed by Amazons in the tropical lands. * Snow Dragons﻿ Creatures *Toros: *Mantas *War Beasts *Swarmers *Gryphons: *Sea Snakes *Leviathan *Rhinos *Night Wolves: *Trolls * ﻿Gameplay Unlike the first Lair, Lair 2 has now free-roam, which allows you to exploar the area through land and sky In options, you can customising your own dragon (or maybe creating it, you know, you choose wings, choose a color for them, this kind of stuff, enabling you to choose from chinese dragons, european, celtic, wyverns and more In online multiplayer:two dragons wreaking havoc amongst ground troops, or one dragon fighting on ground while the other one gives air support), different kinds of breaths of which each would have some effect and strategy to it (like breathing lightnings for stunning a dragon for a while, breathing ice to slow it down, toxins, wind, it would be only up to devs' creativity), upgrade/level up system for all kinds of combat or even speciality mechanics (dragons natural with breath abilities could have some bonuses like homing breath projectiles, longer amount of constant breathing, or even at higher levels - covering itself with the breath power to create a living projectile; dragons specialized in flight are more agile and can perform more manouvers, this kind of jazz); also, expand the melee battle, both between dragons and between a dragon and ground troops - add some tail action﻿